


Wisps of Red and Pinks

by Sin3at3r



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bad Ending, Depression, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin3at3r/pseuds/Sin3at3r
Summary: Tyler has issues. Everyone does but his issues affected others. Hes ruined peoples lives, just like his own. Can he help himself when he sees a head full of red hair that reminds him of the sun?I'm shit at summary's but hopefully as this stories grows it'll become better. This is a wip I started last year and picked up again





	Wisps of Red and Pinks

**Author's Note:**

> As I said its a old WIP I plan to work on, hoping to post weekly but I am looking for a beta. You can contact me here or my tumblr Sin3at3r.tumblr.com :3

The sun was setting, turning to wisps of reds and pinks. Tyler hated when the sun began to set. The light slowly died leaving him vulnerable to the night, it was to dark at night, to quiet. This left him with his thoughts. His impure sinful thoughts that would make anyone hate him, despise him, show what kind of person he truly is. His tired eyes watched as the last arms of light reached up into the sky trying to stay just a second longer. Maybe if he prayed hard enough they would stay there forever. Once he looked out his window he saw the sky darken. He longed for the red to come back instead of the blue settling.  
Giving up ,knowing he can't change what the sun wishes to do, he lays down on his bed. He knows he won't sleep tonight, he never sleeps anymore. He's cold but it doesn't matter he'll still shake weather he covers himself or not.  
‘ Keep thinking like that tonight will be great’ And there he is Tyler's worst nightmare.  
‘ I'm not that bad, I mean where would you be without me! Some poor man with a family and loving wife? Ha you know you can never do that. You're a killer, killers can't have family's.’ Pulling at his hair Tyler tries to think of other things. He has work in the morning, he needs to be ready for that.  
‘The shitty poor excuse of a job, you're worried about that? The only reason you have yet to get fired is because your shitty manager is always too high to even notice you're gone’  
Tyler's scalp began to become numb from the tugging.  
“You're wrong just be quiet please”  
‘I already have you begging, poor thing, are you really that scared of me? Your own self conscious, something you created.’  
That was true, Tyler did create this monster that haunts his thoughts constantly.  
He holds back a scream that crawled up his throat. It's so dark he can barely see the things around him, they look like dark mounds ready to pounce on him at any second. He looks at the light switch he just has to put one foot on the floor to reach it. He shifts to the edge of the bed. ‘Come on Joseph do it what's the worst that can happen?’  
He doesn't want to put his foot on the ground now, but the dark is so terrifying. He slowly brings his foot to the ground, just as he's about to put it on the floor something shoots from underneath his bed grabbing his ankle. He finally releases the scream, pulling his foot back as fast as he can. The creature had no lower half, it was just a torso with long ungodly like arms. It had the same dead eyes that haunt him. It's black clawed arm grabs the mattress, Tyler shoves himself back to the middle of the bed. His heart was pounding like some child beating a play drum, uneven and relentless. It's arms grab the end of his bed and it pulls itself up, reaching for Tyler. He screams and covers his ears, his eyes screwed shut.  
‘Oh come on, don't you love what I made for your Joseph. I took inspiration from your sick fantasy.’  
Even with his eyes closed he knew the creature was frozen.  
The image of the ungodly eyes burned his vision. He took deep uneven breathes, tears wanting to leave. He counted to 21 and back. Praying when he opened his eyes his dark room would be empty.


End file.
